Little Powdered Donuts
by Raederle
Summary: Fluffy Takedai. Short, sweet (heh) Focus on imagery more than plot. Yaoi, but virgin white like powdered donut. PG 13 for some serious innuendo. XP


_AN: Shounen-ai alert. Read on at your own discretion. Beware: If you flame, thou shalt be taunted. But only if I can make it funny. XP Flamers, you have been warned._

Little Powdered Donuts

<

An outburst of laughter from a voice teetering on the edge of adulthood. 

"You're going to a make a mess!" 

Roguish brown eyes dancing with mischief, a tanned hand rolling a circular object down the nose in front of him, not his own. His beloved's nose, petite and perfect on his slender face. 

"That's what you always say!" Lips tightened, eyes narrowed. "Are you sure your mom's not coming home?" 

"Not anytime soon." The sparkling eyed blond replied licking the sweet white substance off the round confection dangling temptingly in front of him. Holding the pastry in front of him as he licked and licked. The oral juices coming more and more quickly, lubricating the process as his tongue slid over the confection over and over again. "You'd prefer waiting around for your sister to come barging in?" 

"I'm more worried about a certain lavender-haired busy body." The burgundy head looked nervously over his shoulder. A little pink tongue shot out, and instead of licking the pastry, slid teasingly against the other boy's cheek. Eyes on me. All focus on each other now. He looked the other boy up and down, seeing his tight shirt stretch at the arms, a bit in the chest. He was active. Always active, burning off that inexhaustible source of energy he so admired. 

"Hey!" 

The blond grinned wickedly, as only the other suspected he could. Seriousness pervaded his love, always, even when it seemed as though he were being light-hearted. He assumed some of the playfulness had been picked up from his best friend, and though she was not a part of the blond's heart like he was, they were just as close. He envied her. He wished he'd know his lover since they were eight years old. Wished he'd been able to be there, when so many events were occurring that sent such a ripple effect through his love's life. 

"Come on. Stop worrying. The batpig will look out for intruders." He continued to smile at him, the white sugar smeared all around his lips, and the burgundy headed boy crooked his mouth into a hungry smile. 

He shoved another of the round white desserts into his love's face. 

"I'm gonna need to play some serious basketball after this." He said, licking his lips and smearing some more of the white substance on the darker boy's cheek. He'd cleaned nearly all of the white sugar off of three of them at least. "Or maybe I could find some other way to burn calories." 

The darker boy ran his hand slowly up his love's shirt. "I could handle that." 

Pressing his face to his love's, he began a dance with his tongue, taking in his taste, his scent. Lips pressed together momentarily, sharing fluids and working in unison to consummate the sudden emotion. He slid his tongue over his lover's sugar covered lips, cleansing the white substance off like a mother cat cleans her kitten. Working toward purity with his own powerful pink muscle. Dutifully, but also with a great deal of pleasure as the blissful sweetness was transferred from his lover's senses to his own. Becoming one with his love's very essence, merging and becoming more than what he already was. Letting himself feel all that the other boy felt as his own hands roamed the expanse of his young body, and his love's hands reciprocated. 

The blond's experienced hands ran up and down his lover's sensitive neck, teasing the area with the gentle touch, promising more. 

The other knocked the hat off his love's head, and gazed into his darling, sensitive blue eyes. They looked back at him questioningly, crinkling up at the edges with curiosity and attempt to understand the thoughts of his dearest, as he panted and absorbed every curve and line on the boy's face. 

"I want to remember this forever." 

"You will." The blond assured him, caressing the side of his face gently, teasingly. He ran his fingers slowly through the dark reddish hair. Softer than silk, falling smoothly into the delicious eyes that had captivated him since the day they'd met. Reminding him of another, but oh, so different. Strikingly different. Wonderfully different. 

He slid the goggles from the boy's brow and set them aside, still staring into his eyes. His hands full of that beautiful hair. Loving the moment that they could be alone, with only each other to please. 

Taking a deep breath, the blond pulled his love to himself, allowing himself to be sucked in whole, waiting for the pull on the other side. Loving that pull. Back and forth, tongues entangled like two vigorous dancers. Sucking and licking, eager to lick that passion to it's ultimate purity. 

To be wanted. To release that frustration he'd felt when he saw him falling in love with his best friend. Or so he thought. 

The fights, the arguing. Bearing the two virtues of the two people he'd looked up to most in his life. Courage, Friendship. Being able to follow them in this way, warmed the blond's heart. Some things just seemed like destiny. 

Looking over his shoulder taking another breath, a mess of white dust was carelessly slung against the floor. 

"Killed 'em." The darker boy said triumphantly. He dipped his finger in the crushed bag of little powdered donuts and snickered. His love looked at him casually. 

"I'm glad we didn't take after my brother use ice cream." He sensuously licked the powder off his love's finger, his own juices just getting warmed up. 

_AN: Like or no, if you have it in your heart to review, let me know what you think of this style. I'm working on making my love scenes better O.o _


End file.
